DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!!
}} Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! is the 6th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set includes 105 cards, Including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **1 Master DS Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *'Gate of Moonless Night Zestu' *Master Gogogo Gangan Galaxy *Gogogo Gangan Galaxy Reprinted Cards *64/93 Quick Spark *71/93 Eternal Brain *18/93 Strong Gedor 卍 *44/93 Haku★Yon Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 5000GT, Riot *G2/G5 Dogiragon, Legendary Legend *G3/G5 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *G4/G5 Arcadia Spark *G5/G5 Reload Charger *MD1/MD1 ガ・リュザーク 卍 / Bangetsu Ga Ryuzak 卍 / Bangokusatsu *M1/M1 “ ”・ブランド Gogogo Brand *S1/S10 キング・ザ・スロットン7 / King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven *S2/S10 龍装の調べ 初不 / ホーリースパーク Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark *S3/S10 煌メク聖戦 絶十 *S4/S10 超宮城 コーラリアン *S5/S10 龍装艦 チェンジザ / 六奇怪の四 ～土を割る逆瀧～ *S6/S10 龍装鬼 オブザ08号 / 終焉の開闢 Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End *S7/S10 ビックリーノ *S8/S10 ど・真ん中太郎 *S9/S10 ナ・チュラルゴ・デンジャー / ナチュラル・トラップ Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap *S10/S10 ドルツヴァイアステリオ *1/93 帰還の精霊シュマヌマージ Shumanmaj, Returning Elemental *2/93 奇石 トランキー / アイ・オブ・ザ・タイガー Tranki, Strange Stone / Eye of the Tiger *3/93 遣宮使 ネオンクス / ネオ・ブレイン *4/93 地のぬし コイザムライ Koizamurai, Master of Earth *5/93 デミブラム・ストーカー Demiblam Stalker *6/93 マッド・デーモン閣下 / デーモン・ハンド Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand *7/93 龍装車 マグマジゴク / 地獄スクラッパー *8/93 ワイルド・シールド・クライマックス Wild Shield Climax *9/93 龍装者 ジスタジオ Geotajio, Dragon Armored *10/93 オブラディ・ホーネット / 「Let it Bee!」 Oblady Hornet / Let it Bee! *11/93 フーセンの寅さん Torasan of the Fusen *12/93 奇石 シダース Shidas, Strange Stone *13/93 久遠の戦い 蒸解 Jokai, Eternal Fight *14/93 龍装者 シャイニー / エッジ・スパーク Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark *15/93 遣宮艦 タマテガメ / 時を御するブレイン Tamategame, Palace Ship / Brain Time *16/93 超宮兵 マノミ Manomi, Super Palace Soldier *17/93 歴史を語るブレイン History Reciting Brain *18/93 ストロング・ゲドー卍 Strong Gedor 卍 *19/93 整刑医 ルックス Looks, Enforcement Doctor *20/93 凶鬼92号 デンカ / 世紀末ハンド Denka, Misfortune Demon 92 / End of Century Hand *21/93 堕魔 ドゥリケン Duriken, Darma *22/93 ムシ無視のんのん / 灰になるほどヒート Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash *23/93 バンバン戦車 バンチュー Bangchu, Bangbang Tank *24/93 サイコロプス Diceclops *26/93 グレイト “S－駆” Great Sonic *27/93 マ・スクメーロ・タンク Ma Scumero Tank *28/93 ファビュラ・スネイル / ゴルチョップ・トラップ Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap *29/93 ギギギのギタロー Gigigi's Guitaro *30/93 波乗りザブンプル Surfing Zabunple *31/93 ジョラゴン・リロード Joragon Reload *32/93 五導の並び 蓮多 *33/93 百全の備え 品紅 / モモンド・コール *34/93 赤攻銀 マブルーク Mabruuk, Red Attack Silver *35/93 奇石 ウラナー Urana, Strange Stone *36/93 スパーク×スパーク Spark x Spark *37/93 貝獣 イカリヤ Ikariya, Shell Beast *38/93 貝獣 ラリア Laria, Shell Beast *39/93 貝獣 カイバシラ / コバシーラ・ポコポーコ Kaibashila, Shell Beast / Covashila Pokopoko *40/93 宮を守る者 メシタッコ Meshitakko, Palace Protector *41/93 ブレイン×ブレイン Brain x Brain *42/93 堕魔 グリール Grill, Darma *43/93 衰えの影ナイト・エルダー Night Elder, Shadow of Decay *44/93 Haku★Yon *45/93 マッ☆カーツ／魔渇弓・冥 Matsu★Katsu / Magic Arrow - Darkness *46/93 ハンド×ハンド Hand x Hand *47/93 ダイヤル戦車 キンゴーン Kingon, Dial Tank *48/93 暴走 ザクルマ Zakuruma, Rampage *49/93 ドンパッチおじさん Donpatchi Ojisan *50/93 轟車 “G－突” Gigant, Roaring Car *51/93 スクラッパー×スクラッパー Scrapper x Scrapper *52/93 バニャーニャ・タンク Banyanya Tank *53/93 すももんが Sumonmonga *54/93 アカシシーマ／レッド・アグラフ Akashishima / Red Agraf *55/93 ツクっちょ Tsukutcho *56/93 トラップ×トラップ Trap x Trap *57/93 The ソー漢 The Somen *58/93 雷撃の伝道師ソー Saw, Lightning Enforcer *59/93 安息の喜び 慈拓 *60/93 ケイビノ裁徒 Cavino Sabato *61/93 審門の精霊アールフリート Alfreet, Hearing Elemental *62/93 青守銀 ノチェス Noches, Blue Defense Silver *63/93 緑知銀 ターシェ Tache, Green Knowledge Silver *64/93 Quick Spark *65/93 憤怒スル破面ノ裁キ Furious Broken Mask Judgement *66/93 サイバー・L・グランド Cyber L Grand *67/93 貝獣 アッカイ Akkai, Shell Beast *68/93 偏執なる蓄財 メギロン Megiron, Persistent Accumulation *69/93 スプ・モーニ Spu Moni *70/93 歩く賄賂 コバンザ Cobanza, Walking Bribe *71/93 Eternal Brain *72/93 時を戻す水時計 A Clock Back in Time *73/93 堕魔 ヴァイプシュ Weipush, Darma *74/93 堕魔 ヴォビンゴ Vobingo, Darma *75/93 カニ★ニカ Kani★Nika *76/93 凶鬼53号 グルーグ Glug, Misfortune Demon 53 *77/93 封魔レラージェス Fuuma Rerajes *78/93 堕魔 グリナイブ Griknife, Darma *79/93 スキャット・ハンド Scat Hand *80/93 ポリスワン Poliswan *81/93 IPPON釣吉 IPPON Tsurikichi *82/93 八艘剣士ヨシツネ Yoshitsune, Yoshida Swordsman *83/93 ”K－殴” ララッタ "KO" Raratta *84/93 ”E－闘” ララッタ "Eat" Raratta *85/93 ミサイル”J－飛” Missile "Jet" *86/93 ゴゴゴ・Go1・ナックル Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *87/93 ベベキャベツ Bebecabbage *88/93 たぴおかぴ Tapiokapi *89/93 ウイングアイ・マック Wingeye Mac *90/93 夜更かしメイ様 Night Owl Meisama *91/93 ムオーム Muomu *92/93 ラクオクラ Rakuokura *93/93 デンジャラス・トラップ Dangerous Trap Cycles Twinpact Reprint Spells (A cycle of Twinpact creatures that support a spell of a specific archetype, which their spell side belongs to. Each of the spells are reprints.) * — Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark * — 遣宮使 ネオンクス / Neo Brain * — Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand * — 龍装車 マグマジゴク / Hell's Scrapper * — Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap back.png|Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark back.png| back.png|Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand back.png| back.png|Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap Super Shield Trigger Spells (A cycle of spells that have "Super Shield Trigger" and are each part of a spell archetype.) * — Spark x Spark * — Brain x Brain * — Hand x Hand * — Scrapper x Scrapper * — Trap x Trap back.png|Spark x Spark back.png|Brain x Brain back.png|Hand x Hand back.png|Scrapper x Scrapper back.png|Trap x Trap Neo Evolution (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have Neo Evolution.) * — Shidas, Strange Stone * — Ikariya, Shell Beast * — Grill, Darma * — Kingon, Dial Tank * — Banyanya Tank back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:Booster Packs Category:OCG Category:OCG Only